


Inhibitions

by misbegotten



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: There are memories that didn't happen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the [/ritchie_holmes](http://www.imzy.com/ritchie_holmes) prompt: repress

There are memories that didn't happen.

Sherlock's breath in his ear, husky voice whispering sweet, lyrical filth.

Sherlock's hand on his cock, exquisite torture as his touch is precise, agonizing, and never, ever clinical.

Sherlock's tongue in his mouth, sharing the taste of rubbing alcohol and fruit-flavored liqueur that he swears is an experiment.

Sherlock's stubble on his inner thigh, burn and comfort as he inhales the scent of John's musk.

Sherlock entering him. Friction and sweat, ecstasy and never regret.

There are memories that didn't happen. Because they'll never happen again, and it tears John from the inside out.


End file.
